The past is never forgotten
by Tattered Lace
Summary: Edward leaves bella after a fight. How will things end up? Just a quick one shot.


THE PAST IS NEVER FORGOTTEN

Bella can't ever remember feeling this empty. Her love, her life, her reason for living had left her _again_, leaving her to sink into this bottomless pit of painShepulled her legs tighter to her chest, cold spreading to every part of her body, every part that is except her heart which throbbed in aguish.

She looks around the room, trying to remember if the room was the same as it was the last time _he_ was here. She didn't want to change anything, for fear of it making the pain she felt all that more real.

She couldn't fathom how such a small fight, something so stupid could turn into this. She wished she had never brought Jacob up. It wasn't worth this...this gut wrenching pain.She hugged her legs tighter, trying to keep the pain she felt inside. All she had wanted was to stop this ridiculous rivalry but all it ended with was her losing her...yet again.

She sat in her room for hours, each one seemingly lasting an eternity. She could not bring herself to sleep, his face flashed before her eyes every time they closed. She gasped in breath after breath, surprised she could still breathe through the stabbing pain in her chest. She couldn't breathe, be herself naturally until he was here. With her...

She ignored Charlie calling her to tea until finally he gave up, blaming it on female hormones or being a teenager. She curled into an even tighter ball, trying in vain to keep his memory from assailing her. But nothing worked, she could still see him, his perfection, she could even smell him. No matter where she turned, memories of him were everywhere. She needed him, his strength, his love, to survive.

She contemplated calling her friends but they would only make this worse, coming over here with eyes full of pity. Her pain was to acute and they all reminded her of what she had lost, her angel of perfection. She couldn't leave, not when he might still return.

She wished she had never mentioned Jacob, never mentioned anything about the rivalry at all. She couldn't leave, couldn't sleep, and couldn't breathe. Not until she made this right. Not until her was here with her again.

Edward sat outside here window silently and almost invisibly with anguish clear in his eyes. It was his entire fault that she was in so much pain. If only there was no rivalry, no fighting than this fight never would have happened and his Bella wouldn't be crying. Each new tear on her faced caused a pain to slice through his unbeating heart. He couldn't leave, couldn't stop watching her until she was ok again. The pain he caused her was excruciating to watch but he could not bring himself to leave the safety of the outside and go in, not when he was the cause of all her pain.

A fresh sob wracked through Bella's body and he could stand no more. Before she had a chance to even realize that her window was opening, he was by her side, cradling her in his arms. She anchored her hands into his shirt and sobbed out broken apologies. Edward wrapped his arms around her tighter, wishing he could make all her pain disappear. He whispered soothing words to her until she calmed down enough to listen to him.

"Bella, oh Bella my love, I am so very sorry. I didn't mean to leave you alone but I was so afraid of hurting you. I love you too much to ever let that happen" He murmured into her ear.

Bella raised her tearstained face to watch his golden eyes, bottom lips till trembling with sadness. Edward's heart broke all over again, pain for leaving her the first time and pain for letting her think he would do so again.

He lifted her carefully, still cradled in his arms and lay her own on the bed, lying down next to here when he was sure she was comfortable. He secured her to his chest and listened to here whispered plea's to never ever leave her again, tears still sliding down her face.

"Bella, love, look at me please" He whispered gently raising her chin until she was looking him in the eye, "I love you Bella, more than anything. You are everything. I will never leave you again, never. Nothing could tear me away from you. Do you understand?" He asked, searching her eyes for some insight into her mind.

Bella lay still, his loving stare effectively trapping her in place. She felt relief course through her body, the pain disappearing to leave a lighter. warmer feeling in its place.

_My Edward, mine, My Edward, mine _she chanted over and over in her head, not realizing she had spoken aloud until she heard Edwards light chuckle and his whispered response – "Yours Bella, for all of eternity and beyond"

Exhaustion crept into her system and her eyes began to droop.

"Edward", she whispered, "Stay, don't leave me" and with one last murmured plea she fell asleep.

Edward stared at her, the angel in his arms and held her tighter.

"Never", He murmured into her hair, "Never again will I leave you".

A soft smile graced her face as if in response to his declarations, "My Edward"

"Oh yes Bella", he murmured, "Yours, heart and soul.

THE END.

So what do you think? Rather different from what I usually write and very sappy. Kind of sickening to read but anywho GET BACK TO ME!!!!!!!!


End file.
